Devotion of Goddess Of Hunt
by Itsuki Kurosawa
Summary: Artemis reflects about her strange feelings for Percy Jackson. Pertemis. Oneshort


**N/A: My first fic about Percy Jackson.**

**And please,I would like constructive criticism. Maybe I'll do a sequel, but it will be longer and have a more developed plot.**

**I need not say that do not own the Percy Jackson series or the hero's of Olympus**

**And I also wanted to clarify that prefer not to mention about the second war against the giants, since we have not seen Artemis/Diana and I prefer not to put assumptions here,but is defined thereafter.**

* * *

Artemis always despised men and this was one of the reasons for one of the reasons why she wanted to be a forever was sure that all men were always proud, arrogant and unfair. Many male heroes acted this way ... As Heracles who used Zoë Nigthshade or Theseus who used Ariadne. Unfortunately, many demigoddesses also disappointed Artemis... Helen of Troy was not valued as a daughter of Zeus and the only feature was being pretty, but that was not important to Artemis and in the end, Helena was just a fool who forgot herself to pay attention to a man. But in current era, Artemis met independent demigoddesses as Thalia and Bianca, who refused for wasting their time with men. It was rare for a man to even reach acceptable standards, but there were some exceptions.

One was Percy Jackson. Different from other men, he was loyal, selfless and not disrespect women.

And Percy was one of the few men not to bother Artemis or her hunters... She had noticed that Percy was different from the start, but did not expect it to be so brave. In the fight against Atlas, he held the sky, allowing Artemis to free himself and faced many men like Heracles, would not have helped her, judging Artemis as weak just because she is a woman or later would claim a reward,but Percy was sure that Artemis would have strength to go confront Atlas, knew that she did not depend on anyone, nor of men ... At least, he not expressed the opposite and never asked for a reward

And if Zoe Nigthshade recognized Percy as a different man, then Artemis was sure she could trust Percy. There was no man who earns respect of bestlieutenant that she's ever had. Percy's attitude was admirable against Kronos and the only thing that he did inappropriate was refusing to immortality. He refused immortality, not only because it would get away from his mortal friends, but because of Annabeth. Artemis was not jealous, nor hated Annabeth actually did she consider the girl as a courageous person, who always did the right thing...But Artemis had feeling that Percy would forget things more important than his girlfriend ... What was strange because Artemis always felt like those girls that lost their way when they grew and men as inferior sort of people who just wanted to take advantage of them, but in this case it was almost over.

Annabeth is arrogant, but it is not a female version of men whom Artemis always despised. Percy is a rare man, but that does not mean that Artemis would desire it ... Because Artemis was not like if she was a fool woman who wants specific men with whom she could relate. Artemis really preserved her chastity, but she felt fine with Percy, had some really desire ... Maybe Artemis could spend more time with Percy, even continuing being an eternal virgin, but what if something happens? She did not want to break the vow, to destroy the life of Percy and Annabeth, dishonor their hunters and ruin her reputation in Olympus.

Her oath was a wish she made as a child and that she could go back and that was over 3000 years ...But the goddess Artemis has always been caste and definitely would not become a mistress and betray the trust of a girl.

And because some goddess of love be babbling about the loving relationship of Percy and Annabeth, how much they love compliments exchanged among them, no help for Artemis. Not that she wanted to get cheesy compliments...With this, Artemis had a feeling that their relationship was only superficial and frivolous. She did not want to end up this way ... Do not want to forget attends Artemis in a different way, but in a way that she liked and felt knew Percy much admired her skill and her personality than her appearance ... That's what she believes and it was did not want Annabeth turned into a silly girl, but she was much more concerned with Percy

But maybe she would accept his decisions...And would always respect Percy and help if necessary. Although Percy would not simply ask for help because he was independent, just like her.

Maybe someday, they could be together forever.

* * *

**N/A: I hope you liked it. What do you think?**


End file.
